Snow Angels
by Kaitie
Summary: The first snow of the season lures more than one Hogwarts student onto the grounds in the wee hours of the morning... A winter fluff ficlet where the magic of new fallen snow can bring the most unexpected things.


Disclaimer: Not Mine - all the characters are owned and created by J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bros.  
  
If there is any similarity between this fic, and a fan fic you have read previously, it was, under no circumstances, intentional. I apologize to any authors who believe that I infringed on their work.  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Warning! This story contains SLASH. That means a physical relationship between members of the same sex. In this case, it is boy/boy. If this bothers you, then I suggest hitting the back button and finding a nice het fic. There are plenty of amazing ones out there. If you still read this, and end up becoming disturbed, then please do not leave any negative remarks in the review section. Critical assessments are welcome, as I am always striving to improve, but flames do no good to anyone. Thank you.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
~*~The first snow of the season lures more than one Hogwarts student onto the grounds in the wee hours of the morning... A winter fluff ficlet where the magic of new fallen snow can bring the most unexpected things.~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Snow Angels  
  
*  
  
  
  
Harry woke up in pitch blackness. At first he thought that he had awoken from one of his vivid dreams, but one glance at his watch told him otherwise. It was actually early in the morning, but not so early that the sun had not risen, although it was impossible to tell. When Harry looked out his window all he could see were incredibly large, delicate, snowflakes floating down. The sky had the faintest light to it, but it was mostly all grey, with swirls of white off setting the sky encompassing clouds. As he looked up towards the sky, he could see the long icicles from last night, hanging from the terrace of the girls dormitory. There was only one hanging from the top of Harry's window, but it was beautiful in its solidarity.  
  
It was something about the first snow of the season that made Harry excited, and playful. With thoughts of snowball fights, ice skating on the lake, and sledding down the steep hill behind the quidditch pitch, he ran back into his room to wake Ron up.  
  
"Ron! Ron you lazy git wake up!"  
  
"Mmprh....ugh... Wha?" was the only response that Harry could get. But he wasn't about to give up that easily.  
  
"Come on Ron! First snow of the season. You're wasting time sleeping, when we could be out having a fantastic time!"  
  
"What day is it?" Ron mumbled.  
  
"The nineteenth of November. I know its a bit early for such a large snowfall, but we always have unusual weather at Hogwarts. But why does that matter? Get up!" Harry exclaimed, pulling on Ron's bed covers.  
  
"Harry... you know I can't play with you today. Tomorrow is me and Parvati's sixth month anniversary, and I've already got a pass to go to Hogsmeade and get her something special," Ron said, finally sitting up and rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Looking crestfallen, Harry said, "Right... I completely forgot. And Hermione is going with you, isn't she?"  
  
"The stupid girl thinks I can't pick out a bloody present for my own girlfriend! She's afraid that I might get something...inappropriate," Ron said, as he scowled.  
  
"Well, if you judge by what you got Hermione in fifth year for your anniversary, I dare say that she might be on to something."  
  
"I was only in fifth year! How was I supposed to know that she wouldn't love a six volume set on the Chudley Cannons! I had even offered to keep it in my room, so she wouldn't litter her's up with more books."  
  
"Exactly my point," said Harry, with a slow grin spreading across his face. "Well, then. I guess I will catch up with you and Hermione after you get back from Hogsmeade. Tell her to pick me up some new quills. I lost my last good one the other day, and I need something nice to write that Transfiguration paper with."  
  
"All right then. See you later, Harry," Ron waved, as Harry left the room, and wondered how a seventeen year old boy could still get so excited at the first snow of the season, but thought soon left him, as he let his head fall back onto his warm bed.  
  
  
  
It was still a few hours before breakfast, but Harry didn't mind. He intended on spending a few hours enjoying the weather before he had to breakfast, and before classes began. Sod Ron, Harry thought, the only reason he gets to leave is because he's sucked up to Head Girl Hermione for the past two weeks. But, Harry mused, he really didn't mind. Some alone time would be nice for a change.  
  
Crunch, crunch, crunch, was the only sound that could be heard as Harry travelled across Hogwart's grounds. After walking around to the north side of the castle, where the snow was deepest, Harry threw himself down spread- eagle, on his back, and watched the snow fall. He slowly began to move his legs side to side, and each of his arms up and down. Carefully, he climbed up and stood back to view his creation. Hermione had taught him how to make Snow Angels a few years ago, and he still enjoyed the way he could make it look like an angel had lain, basking in the clean, pure, snow.  
  
Harry didn't know how long he was out there, either walking, or just watching the snow fall. When he was younger he always reveled in the ability snow had to make everything look beautiful. It was like magic.  
  
Soon, Harry began to get cold, and his cloak was still damp from when he had thrown himself down in the snow. He turned around and began to walk back, when he saw the perfect drift, and he couldn't resist making one last Snow Angel. As he lay, staring up at the lightly falling snow, he didn't realize that someone was approaching, until it was too late.  
  
"Ah!" Was all Harry heard as he felt someone trip over one of his ankles, and go tumbling down in the snow. Whoever it was quickly jumped up, and stood to glare at whatever offensive object had tripped him. His grey eyes widened as he realized what, or rather who, it was.  
  
"Potter?" asked Draco Malfoy, in a rather bemused tone, "Why are you lying in the snow?"  
  
Without any better response, Harry replied, "Well... I was... I was making a Snow Angel. Until you came along and ruined it, that is." He sat up, trying to shake some of the snow out of his unruly black hair.  
  
"A what?" asked the blonde.  
  
"A Snow Angel. Its really quite a simple concept." Harry looked up at Draco and realized that he had a Snow Angel standing right in front of him. Draco's white-blonde hair was covered with snow, creating the illusion of a thin halo. On his eye lashes were sprinkles of little flakes that hadn't melted yet, making him look like some sort of heavenly being.  
  
"How do you make an angel?" Malfoy asked, intrigued, for some odd reason.  
  
"Well...," Harry began as he got up and dusted himself off, "All that you have to do is throw your self down, like this," and he demonstrated, by tossing himself back into the bank, a few paces away from previous indention, "and then you move your arms and legs like this." Harry flailed about for a bit, and then lay still.  
  
"How do you get up without ruining it?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I normally just use my hands to help me, although it tarnishes the outline of the angel. If there are other people around you can normally get them to pull you up."  
  
He couldn't believe Malfoy was being so cordial with him. True, they hadn't gotten into any fights this year, but Harry didn't think that Malfoy's new found sense of maturity went as far as to have a normal conversation with him.  
  
To Harry's complete surprise, Malfoy leaned down, grasped Harry by the wrist, and pulled him up, without the least bit of effort. Draco didn't look it, but he had strength in him. Malfoy however, looked equally surprised.  
  
"You took my hand," he stated simply.  
  
"I thought that was what you wanted me to do," said Harry, slightly bewildered by the question. What else was Draco expecting him to do?  
  
Draco stared for a minute, before putting his hand back in his pocket, and said, "The last time I offered you my hand, you refused in front of everyone."  
  
It took Harry a minute before he realized what Draco had been referring to, but then his thoughts brought him back to his first day at Hogwarts. "I guess things change," was all Harry had to say in reply.  
  
"I guess they do."  
  
The two boys stood for a minute in reflective silence, before Draco turned to Harry and asked him, "Do you think I could give it a go?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, lost in his reflections.  
  
"Do you think it would be too difficult for me to make a Snow Angel?"  
  
"Of course not," Harry said, "Just fall down, and move your arms and legs."  
  
"Only if you promise to help me back up, so I don't ruin it. You know how I like everything to be perfect. All right, Potter?"  
  
"Sure," Harry didn't even think twice as he made that simple promise to his supposed rival.  
  
Draco turned around, and let himself fall back into the snow without a moment's hesitation. The snow billowed up around him for a second, and then settled. After he finished moving his arms and legs to create the image, Harry couldn't help but stare. Draco had closed his eyes, and looked like a peaceful angel, sleeping in the vast expanse of crystal whiteness.  
  
As he stared, Malfoy opened his eyes, and grinned up at him. With that smirk on his face, Harry realized that he didn't look so much like a sleeping angel than an angel who had fallen from heaven, and was planning revenge on whoever had pushed him out of paradise.  
  
"How does it look?" Draco's voice shattered through Harry's thoughts.  
  
"Um, you need to get up before I can really tell."  
  
Harry held out his hand, and Draco grasped his wrist, pulling down with more force than Harry expected. Harry toppled down, right on top of Draco, and got a mouthful of snow for his clumsiness.  
  
Quickly swallowing the snow,(he had loved to eat snow as a child, it always looked like sugar to him) he turned to apologize to Draco, but something in the way Draco was looking at him stopped him.  
  
Harry stared straight back, and found himself being drawn towards the other boy's large grey eyes. He had heard, from the numerous girls in his house who fancied Draco, that Draco had stunning grey eyes, but he had never noticed them for himself. But as he looked he thought that 'grey' was not an appropriate word for them. Grey was too plain. Draco's eyes were the color of clouds during a snowstorm, and they had small flecks of blue, which reminded Harry of the color that the sky becomes on a crisp winter day. The mood of this outing changed suddenly.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered all the stories he heard of Draco and Blaise Zabini's 'secret' relationship. The fact that the female population of Hogwarts had been heartbroken when they found out that Draco had a thing for boys. He remembered the way he had felt when he visited Oliver Wood last Christmas. He told himself over and over again that it had just been the kilt, or quite possibly the sexy accent, but Harry had a hard time denying to himself he hadn't enjoyed all that time Oliver and him had spent doing... stuff... together. This morning outing had gone from weird to unbelievable in a very short period of time.  
  
After and incredibly long moment passed, Draco said, "Well then, Potter. If you're not going to kiss me, then I would advise getting up, because clumsiness is no reason to ruin a perfectly good Snow Angel."  
  
A split second after Draco uttered those words, Harry found that he had brought his lips down to meet Draco's. They felt like ice against Harry's warm ones, Harry had found that he could stay warm in the coldest of situations, and this situation was far from cold, despite the location. Harry pulled back for the briefest of seconds, wondering if perhaps Draco had been joking, but he found that it was impossible to pull away completely, as Draco had leaned forward for another kiss, this one more demanding than the last.  
  
Harry shifted himself so that he was aligned with Draco, and he leaned in for a kiss even more tantalizing than the last. He was just contemplating weather or not to push the barrier of Draco's lips, when he felt a warm tongue run over the inside of his top lip. That was all it took for Harry to open himself completely to Draco's caresses. The startling contrast of Draco's cold lips, to his warm mouth was enough to drive Harry crazy. Hell, just the fact that he was kissing Draco Malfoy was enough to drive him crazy.  
  
It wasn't long before those first few tentative kisses, the first explorations, gave way to something a bit more passionate. Draco ran his tongue over the roof of Harry's mouth, and Harry moaned without even realizing it. But that prompted a further exploration of Draco, and Harry was absolutely stunned at the sounds that he could cause the other boy to make. Previously, the only thing he had ever been able to make Draco do was scream at him. Now he was getting Draco to scream for him. After a few more deep kisses, Harry broke away and started leaving soft kisses on the underside of Draco's jaw. He felt the blonde's body spasm slightly, and then with a groan, relax. But then, without warning he felt Draco's tongue run lightly across his scar, and Harry saw fireworks. He didn't know if Draco knew that his scar was the most sensitive spot on his body, and especially sensitive when Harry was excited, scared, or angry. And he was most definitely excited. What Harry didn't realize, was that the movements and sounds that he made when Draco had caressed his scar told Draco exactly how much that small lick affected Harry. It got a bit more feverish as the boys became more aroused, when suddenly Draco stopped.  
  
"We can't keep this up," he said, sliding out from underneath Harry.  
  
With a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, Harry forced himself to look Draco square in the eye, "Why not?"  
  
"Because you idiot," Draco stated, grinning, "Its bloody freezing out here! You might be warm, but my back is in the snow, and we can't have me catching frostbite, now can we?"  
  
Harry felt his face flush, but he couldn't help smiling, "I suppose not."  
  
"And, I know that my hands feel like ice. I think that would have been quite a shock if things continued to progress in the direction that they had been heading," and he shot Harry a playful look.  
  
Harry didn't say anything, but he laughed and nodded. He got up and shook off, sending a load of snow down onto Draco, who complained that he was already cold enough, and that Harry must have some sort of death wish on him. But Harry paid no attention to the other boy's pathetic moaning, deciding instead, to pick him up out of the snowbank, and give him a comforting kiss. Draco quickly stuck his hands under Harry's cloak, embracing him tightly. Harry couldn't tell if Draco was shivering from the cold, or from the kiss they were sharing. But, to be on the safe side, Harry held him a bit tighter.  
  
After a moment or two they broke it off, and Draco looked to where Harry's Snow Angel was, and then where his Snow Angel had been, now it was just a bunch of smushed snow.  
  
"It figures that Wonder Boy over here would have a perfect Snow Angel, and I get stuck with a mark that looks like Crabbe and Goyle and thought the snow was sugar, and tried to eat as much as possible," Malfoy said, with a slight smirk.  
  
Harry almost said something about how he loved to eat snow, but decided that it could be one of those things he kept to himself. "Isn't that how its always been?" said Harry, wrapping his arm around Draco's waist.  
  
With a joyful look in his eye, one that Harry had never seen before, Draco turned towards Harry and said, "Unfortunately, some things never change," and then before bestowing a light kiss on the darker boy's nose, "but fortunately, some things do."  
  
The two boys made their way slowly back to the castle, taking no thought of breakfast or classes. They only thought of finding a nice, warm, private place, to get to 'know' each other better. The large, snow covered castle, provided a perfect backdrop and the softly falling snow acted as a veil to separate the young lovers from the rest of the world, as they stopped and enjoyed each other during their slow trek back. They left behind them a double trail of footprints, sometimes overlapping, sometimes slowing, sometimes stopping, but all the time, staying very close together. They also left one perfect Snow Angel, and the other, a testimony to the messy beginnings, of something just as beautiful.  
  
  
  
~*~Fin~*~  
  
  
  
I'd like to thank the whole fandom for just plain existing. The world would be a very scary place if all of us slashers had no where to go and exalt in our slashyness.  
  
  
  
Leave a review and tell me how wonderful my first attempt at slash was!  
  
If you wish to leave a more personal review you can e-mail me at Kaitie_711@yahoo.com  
  
If you want to talk to me, just e-mail me your screen name, and I'll make sure to track you down. But only if you seem like a fun person. 


End file.
